Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a traffic cone and more particularly for an improved triangle base traffic cone with polygonal cone body.
State of the Art
According to the Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices (MUTCD), “Cones shall be predominantly orange and shall be made of a material that can be struck without causing damage to the impacting vehicle. For daytime and low-speed roadways, cones shall be not less than 18 inches in height. When cones are used on freeways and other high-speed highways or at night on all highways, or when more conspicuous guidance is needed, cones shall be a minimum of 28 inches in height. For nighttime use, cones shall be retroreflectorized or equipped with lighting devices for maximum visibility. Retroreflectorization of cones that are 28 to 36 inches in height shall be provided by a 6-inch wide white band located 3 to 4 inches below the 6-inch band. Retroreflectorization of cones that are more than 36 inches in height shall be provided by horizontal, circumferential, alternating orange and white retroreflective stripes that are 4 to 6 inches wide. Each cone shall have a minimum of two orange and two white stripes with the top stripe being orange. Any non-retroreflective spaces between the orange and white stripes shall not exceed 3 inches in width.”
Conventional traffic cones have a square base and circular conical shape body. Some cones include reflective portions of the circular conical shaped body. The cones are heavier and the reflective portions are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of traffic cones for an improved traffic cone.